


Long Read Recs: Fics With 100,000 Words Or More

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [52]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Long, M/M, Rec list, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in July 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Long Read Recs: Fics With 100,000 Words Or More

### Steve/Bucky Long Reads

**Title:** 4 Minute Window  
 **Why:** A classic - Bucky saves Steve and they retire happily ever after (mostly). Many tears have been shed over these two fools in love.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/197993>

**Title:** Additional Information  
 **Why:** Hot bearded sugar daddy Steve and corporate espionage - lots of fun! Has a bunch of shorter but equally fun (and kinky) sequels, including a great Peggy/Nat one that made me ship it.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/850242>

**Title:** Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)  
 **Why:** The main story clocks in at 100,000+ words AND there's a prequel and sequels that could all be gulped down as part of the same gleeful vacation reading binge.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/>

**Title:** Astronomy in Reverse  
 **Why:** One of the first 'Winter Dad' fics. Post TWS Bucky hides in Queens, encounters high school aged Peter Parker and saves Peter's life, and eventually becomes his surrogate father figure. Beautiful writing and exploration of non traditional family dynamics, adoption, adolescence, and recovery. :warning: WIP  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968454/>

**Title:** Bucky Barnes Gets His Groove Back & Other International Incidents  
 **Why:** This series is the intersection of sweet and sucker punch. I smiled the whole time I read it, but it also isn't afraid to add in some sweet, sweet angst. Also, I'm often a fan of Bucky recovery stories that really take the time to do it well. (not necessarily realistically, of course, but well)  
 **Why 2:** This is one of my favorite of all time  
 **Series word count:** 288,129, the vast majority of which is all for work #2, “If They Haven't Learned Your Name”  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/429256>

**Title:** cascades.  
 **Why:** It's a 152k Stucky epic featuring TIME TRAVEL that makes sense and it's so yummy that I can't not rec it. Don't bother to look into the premise or comments, just go dive into a truly original and amazing fic.  
 **Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620294>

**Title:** The Crucible  
 **Why:** It's a Stucky fic that looks at Bucky getting therapy with all the ups and downs and HEALING that is part and parcel of Bucky getting better. At 148k, there's more than enough space for the story to develop in a truly satisfying way. HEED THE TAGS. It's a tough fic (I legit cried every chapter and I loved it)  
 **Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154451>

**Title:** Echoes In Our Minds  
 **Why:** I don't think I've recced this before, but I really enjoyed this Sense8 fusion, which has Steve and Sam as cops (and features great Sam reactions to Steve's sudden bout of telepathy) and WS!Bucky. Steve, Bucky, and six other MCU characters become telepathically linked; chaos ensues.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238624/>

**Title:** Fan the Flame  
 **Why:** Again with the not-all-angst. Shrunkyclunks in which Bucky means to swipe no on a faceless torso that he assumes is a gym dudebro and accidentally does the opposite. :warning: WIP :warning:  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247717/>

**Title:** The Fool in the Mirror  
 **Why:** Because I LIKE HAVING MY HEART BROKEN. Shrunkyclunks a/b/o again, but this time Cap!Steve is in psychiatric distress and requests a support omega.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597/>

**Title:** The Fray Will Well Become Me series  
 **Why:** What if Loki were Steve's dad, and things proceed more or less according to canon, except Loki drops in now and then to teach his son magic? Angst, that's what.  
 **Why 2:** Magic Pixie Dream Steve - featuring Loki as Steve’s Dad. A fantastic retelling of TFA to the Avengers using this premise.  
 **Why 3:** I love this fic. Amazing concept and amazing writing. Highly recommend!!  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/904098>

**Title:** From Tralfamadore  
 **Why:** It’s time travel and hits me right in the feelings all the way until the the sequel. I haven’t read it as whole in a while but the pay off is so worth it at the end.  
 **Why 2:** Had me on the edge of my seat  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/912099>

**Title:** G.I. Joes and 2 A.M. Diners  
 **Why:** At 100.4k, it barely makes the cut but it's also one of the first Stucky fics I read when I started to check out the ship. Classic reunion fic  
 **Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537311>

**Title:** Hearts Like Ours  
 **Why:** Bucky is a shitty psychic. Steve is his soulmate. It is 100K of the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154444/>

**Series:** Honey Honey  
 **Why:** At 473k words (split across 27 fic), this ongoing series is a must read if you like Older!Steve/Younger!Bucky, Commander!Steve, and a fascinating relationship that begins as a one-night stand only to develop into something more.  
 **Why 2:** It is equal parts sexy and hot and sweet and loving. Also quite funny at points. Absolutely wonderful  
 **Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/943938>

**Title:** Honeypot  
 **Why:** a neat take on identity porn with a deep dive into BDSM dynamics and consent  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619602/>

**Title:** The Hundred Year Playlist  
 **Why:** Steve and Bucky, start to finish. A fantastic fleshed out version of their story in the backdrop in history. A+ have absolutely and will read again.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/882387>

**Title:** If They Haven't Learned Your Name  
 **Why:** Bucky is not quite right in the brain, but he's trying. And he has a spaceship.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503/>

**Title:** Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail  
 **Why:** Because it's basically required reading, i love it, and i can't just rec all angst, apparently.  
 **Why 2:** As the first Stucky fics I ever read, these hold a special place in my heart alongside Cat Eleanor, The Olds, and Barnes's sandwiches. This series is the best Mission Assist. :heart:  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/195689>

**Title:** just say you do  
 **Why:** One of my favorite modern AU fics. An especially good depiction of Bucky's family in addition to a sweet slow burn romance between Steve and Bucky. ~173k.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032415>

**Title:** Lemon Meringue Lies  
 **Why:** I will never not rec this masterpiece of restaurant AU with pining Bucky, oblivious Steve and delish food descriptions.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960476/>

**Title:** The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition  
 **Why:** Bucky journaling during WW2. This could be published as its own novel, it's as good as All Quiet on the Western Front.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314224/>  
**Bonus podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450581/>

**Title:** our golden age  
 **Why:** Bucky is the crown prince of the US and is expected to marry a woman; Steve is the childhood friend he wants to be with.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580042>

**Title:** Roll On (series)  
 **Why:** This series will forever be how I view Steves and Buckys life pre-war, and the rest is in many ways such a softer and nice AU (but not without it's angst) I highly recommend a read, it's still ongoing and is updated regularly.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/540190>

**Title:** The Simple Life  
 **Why:** mpreg without A/B/O. I appreciated the medical research, the stucky dynamic, and the way it explored how pregnancy changes the body with a good touch of body horror.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687631/>

**Title:** Take Me to Church  
 **Why:** No powers modern au. Ballet!Bucky, musician!Steve, a whole lot of trauma (and :warning: graphic eating disorder stuff), and real, flawed characters (mostly including Steve). Recovery fic, but realistically, in that recovery is not a straight line, and sometimes it gets worse before it gets better.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447416/>

**Title:** Targeting  
 **Why:** A football AU that makes really clever use of the sport to stick closely to the canon storyline. Delicious angst and great action scenes. A basic knowledge of American football is helpful, but YMMV on whether it's necessary. Almost 150k, plus a 23k sequel. :football:  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849256/>

**Title:** tell me how to breathe in and feel no hurt  
 **Why:** Modern no powers AU with really engaging and flowing prose that gets right at the feels! Bucky and Steve were high school sweethearts who got forcibly separated by their parents. They reunite five years later when Steve spots Bucky on the street corner and finds out Bucky has become a sex worker who's been abused and manipulated by Alexander Pierce and other clients. Hopeful ending. :warning: references to abuse, rape/non-con :warning:  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826482/>

**Title:** There Is No Shortage of Blood  
 **Why:** A detailed exploration of Bucky's PTSD and sexual dysfunction post-HYDRA, beginning with deprogramming in the Army (a different take than most other fics).  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692403>

**Title:** there must have been a moment where we could have said no  
 **Why:** Because i love having my heart broken and there is some serious Winter Soldier trauma umbrella (mind the tags), along with a lot of really wonderful OCs  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294451/>

**Title:** to memory now I can't recall  
 **Why:** It has such a satisfying double plotline, with WS!Bucky sent to the past and interacting with the Howling Commandos and WWII!Bucky sent to the present with the Avengers. Lots of team interactions and mirrored storytelling.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660255/>

**Title:** What I Used to Be  
 **Why:** Because i love having my heart broken, we've established this. Shrunkyclunks a/b/o, where Bucky is abducted shortly after presenting as omega and kept in the basement of one: Alexander Pierce. He's rescued years later with several pups and given a support Alpha to help him and his little ones recover/adjust to life after imprisonment.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553/>

### Bonus: Long read recs for other fandoms and ships

 **Title:** Alexander Pierce should have died slower  
 **Why:** This one's close to my heart, as my intro to HTP and littlespace.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/114886>

**Title:** Developmental Milestones  
 **Why:** This isn't even MCU, but if you don't mind sliding next door into DC Batman, I found this a really satisfying and engaging read. It's part two in a series but you don't need to read part one (and I liked this one a lot more, personally). It deals with Bruce recovering from a brain tumor and how the surgeon who operated on him to remove it slowly integrates into the Batfam.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034538/>

**Title:** Flyboys  
 **Why:** It's 99,970 words of Sam Wilson/John Sheppard in which they meet at a kink club. This fic is simply perfection when it comes to the Air Force culture, PTSD, and real world setting. Previous/canon knowledge of Stargate Atlantis is not necessary to enjoy this fic. Frex, I've only watched the first 10 minutes of the pilot episode and was able to follow the goings on without much trouble.  
 **Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750288>

**Title:** Silver and Gold  
 **Why:** Odin sends Loki to Heimdall to raise; lots of family feelings, complicated court politics, and world building. Gen.  
 **Why 2:** it's a 152k Canon Divergent genfic in which Odin gives baby!Loki to Heimdall to foster him. It still amazes me how plotty this fic is  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482257/>

**Title:** Winterheart  
 **Why:** This is the first FrostIron fic I ever read, and one that I can reread over and over again. ~150k words of Beauty and the Beast-ish AU  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851081/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
